


Spookiz: MaJack Multiverse Mission

by joeytron999



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Spookiz, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Body Horror, Crossover, Cute, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Kingdom Hearts, Inspired by Pretty Cure, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Multiple Crossovers, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeytron999/pseuds/joeytron999
Summary: A rift is opened between dimensions and strange creatures start spilling into various realms. With their new MaJack powers and a colorful cast of new friends, the Spookiz will travel across dimensions sealing the rifts and unraveling the mysteries of the Forsaken. But they must be careful! As many friends as they make, they make powerful foes as well. Foes who wish to use the odd nature of the Forsaken for their own benefit and will stop at nothing to achieve their ends.





	1. New Heroes! The MaJacks form!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for actually reading this! This will be a very fun adventure and hopefully quite long! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

It all started on a normal night at the elementary school. The Spookiz were all playing on the playground as normal.

Kong Kong was sitting on the swings, staring up at the night sky. He sighed and looked down, idly swinging his leg. Kebi looked over with concern.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kebi asked. Kong Kong didn’t look up.

“There’s so much outside of this school.” Kong Kong began. “The world is so big, but, we only ever get to see this tiny part of it.”

Kebi frowned deeply.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s not fair. Why do humans have to hate and hunt us?” Kebi replied. He sighed. “I just wish we could find a way to explore the world outside of this school.”

Suddenly, a purple glow filled the playground. Everyone looked up at the sky. A giant purple cloud filled the sky. Then, the sky began to crack like glass. Soon, there was a pitch-black hole in the sky. The children all gathered around and just stared in disbelief.

Then, something fell out.

What looked to be a giant blob of dog fell from the sky with a splat. The children crowded around it.

“What is that?” Kong Kong asked.

“Whatever it is, it’s nasty!” Cula took a step back. Kebi looked at Cula with the biggest grin on his face.

“Dude, touch it.” Kebi dared.

“No way!” Cula snapped back.

“Awww, is widdle Cuwa scawed of da icky gewms?” Kebi teased.

As Cula and Kebi beat the crap out of each other, Kong Kong swallowed harshly and picked up a stick. Slowly, he brought it to the blob’s flesh. He gently poked it. The blob was nasty and squishy as was expected. Kong Kong let out a sigh of relief.

There was a horrible series of slurps as hundreds, if not thousands of eyes opened on the blob’s surface. Out of its back sprouted a giant tentacle and before the children knew it, they were all knocked out cold by the strong appendage.  
——  
Kong Kong woke up in a white void. He sat up and rubbed his head. He put his hat back on and got up. He looked around and saw that the others were all knocked out. As Kong Kong shook Cula awake, the others all woke up.

“Where are we?” Cula asked.

“Yo!”

The children all looked in the direction of the sound. There stood a girl about their age. Her head was massive and her skin looked like cheese. She had a very wide mouth and yellow eyes with jet black sclera. She had long, flowing black hair that came to her waist. Distracting from how disturbing her face was, she was wearing a cute pumpkin-themed dress.

“You’re here!” The odd girl chirped.

“Who the heck are you?” Cula asked.

“My name is Lala, and I’m the princess of the Pumpkingdom!” Lala twirled and grinned an eerie grin. “You may have noticed the hole in the sky.”

“Yeah, what about it?” Cula replied. Lala took a deep breath.

“Holes like that are appearing all over the many realms. Recently, someone managed to rip a rift in spacetime. Now several dimensions are being invaded by these... things.” Lala shuddered. “We don’t know what they are, but we fairies of the Pumpkingdom call them ‘The Forsaken’.”

“How do you know all this?” Cula asked.

“The Great Court of the Fae consists of the most powerful fairies in existence. Using their magic, they see through the realms and make sure everything isn’t broken.” Lala exposited. “My mother is one of them. The Great Court is still trying to figure out a way to seal the rifts, but the dimension the Forsaken come from is out of their jurisdiction.”

Lala lifted her skirt to her knees and five shiny, seemingly hard plastic pumpkins spilled out.

“I took these from the Pumpkingdom armory. These are five of a massive set of Power Lanterns the Pumpkingdom has. If someone opens them, they gain the powers inside and become a MaJack!” Lala chirped.

“MaJack?” Kebi asked.

“MaJacks are super powerful beings that can travel between dimensions at will and have powers relating to an element!” Lala picked up the pumpkins. “Each one has its own element, like darkness, fire, earth...”

Lala set down the pumpkins. She picked up the black one and handed it to Cula.

“For Cula, the Power Lantern of Shade! You are the master of an army of darkness!” Lala chirped. She picked up the purple pumpkin and handed it to Zizi.

“For Zizi, the Power Lantern of Toxicity! You can create capsules of a pathogen that eradicates the immune system of any being outside of the Court’s jurisdiction.” Lala picked up the green pumpkin and handed it to Kebi.

“For Kebi, the Power Lantern of Earth! You are now the master of the plants and the soil they inhabit!” Lala picked up the red pumpkin and handed it to Kong Kong.

“For Kong Kong, the Power Lantern of Flame! You can control the very flames of creation, plus you get a schweet grappling hook!” Lala picked up the yellow pumpkin and handed it to Frankie. Frankie tried to eat it, but Lala slapped his hand.

“I wouldn’t do that. Frankie, you have the Power Lantern of Storm! You can produce electricity, as well as produce shockwaves by stomping or clapping!” Lala did a little twirl.

“Now, open up your Lanterns and say ‘MaJack Light Up!’. Okay, you don’t have to say that but it feels cooler when you do!” Lala chirped.

Simultaneously, the children opened their Power Lanterns.

“MAJACK LIGHT UP!”

Everyone’s clothes vanished, and were replaced by a bright light. They began levitating.

A swarm of shadowy bats emerged from Cula’s Lantern. They swarmed around his torso to form a fancy black suit with a batwing bow tie and a pair of white gloves. Bats swarmed around his head and formed a black top hat with a batwing accent and a bat-winged monocle. The bats formed a wide-brimmed cape with a pumpkin-shaped fastener. The bats formed a cane with-you guessed it-bat wings. Cula grabbed the cane and posed in a dignified manner. He tapped his cane against the ground, summoning more of the bats.

“The darkness of the infinite cosmos,” Cula struck a dramatic pose. “MaJack Shade!”

Green fumes surrounded Zizi’s body. They formed a black, Gothic Lolita style dress with a few patches sewn on and a red ribbon on the chest, a pair of damaged white tights and a pair of Mary Janes. The fumes enveloped her hair, causing it to grow and be tied into ringlet pigtails. A black bow with a pumpkin in the center formed on her hair. Zizi giggled and produced a purple ball with a skull marking on it. She threw it to the ground, causing a puff of purple smoke.

“The first signs of life in the universe,” Zizi struck a cute pose. “MaJack Plague!”

A cluster of glowing flowers wrapped around Kebi’s body. His horn bloomed into a massive flower, the petals draping over his body and resembling long white hair. A tunic like his regular one formed out of vines and leaves. He gained barefoot sandals made from vines.

“The blossom of a brand new existence,” Kebi struck a pose. “MaJack Bloom!”

A phoenix emerged from the Flame Lantern and embraced Kong Kong in its wings. Kong Kong grew a full head of dark green hair, which was tied in a ponytail. A pair of poofy white pants and red slip-on shoes formed on his legs. Flames raged over his chest and arms, forming a red tunic with oversized sleeves and an image of a pumpkin on the chest.

“The flames of creation,” Kong Kong struck a pose. “MaJack Flame!”

A cloud appeared over Frankie’s head and struck him with lightning. The clover growing on his head became a clover flower. The screws on the sides of his head unscrewed themselves and fell off, soon being replaced by a pair of radio antennae. A pair of dark wash denim jeans formed on his legs, along with a pair of big chunky black boots. A vest with a pumpkin on the back formed with a lightning strike. Frankie opened his eyes, causing a pair of black markings under his eyes to appear.

“The storm raging in the cosmos,” Frankie stomped, causing a shockwave. “MaJack Storm!”

The Spookiz took a minute to appreciate their new forms. Cula smiled in satisfaction at his dapper new look. Zizi giggled and twirled. Kebi inspected himself with awe. Kong Kong grabbed his ponytail and stroked it, smiling as wide as could be. Frankie poked the flower now growing from his head.

“Whaddya think? Those are just the default outfits the Lanterns give every first time user. You can change them very easily!” Lala chirped.

“I have HAIR!” Kong Kong chirped. He hopped around adorably, relishing in the feeling of his ponytail bouncing along with him.

“Try out your powers!” Lala chirped. She floated over to Cula. “See your staff? Tap it on the ground to make shadow friends, then you can use it like a conductor’s baton!”

Cula tapped his cane on the ground a few times. A swarm of bats appeared before him. Cula began waving his cane around. The bats went wherever Cula pointed his cane. Cula smiled in satisfaction.

“Zizi, hold your hand out under your pigtail and think really hard about germs!” Lala chirped. Zizi grabbed her pigtail and concentrated really hard. A small, hollow purple ball with a skull marking popped out. Zizi stared at it in wonder. Lala hovered just behind her.

“Throw it,” Lala whispered. Zizi did so and the ball shattered, releasing purple fumes. Lala clapped.

“Like I said, your capsules contain a virus lethal to the Forsaken!” Lala chirped.

Kebi poked the ground softly. A white flower immediately bloomed. Kebi got an idea and began to concentrate. Kebi’s feet became surrounded by green sparkles and a massive white flower sprouted from the ground, lifting Kebi into the air. Kebi giggled in triumph.

“You’re a natural, Kebi!” Lala chirped.

“Well, I’m a dokkaebi, and we’re nature spirits!” Kebi chirped. “I’ve always dreamed of doing something like this!”

Lala stared at Kong Kong as he cuddled with his new ponytail. She gently shook his shoulder. Kong Kong looked back at her, annoyed.

“Your powers?” Lala rolled her eyes.

“Oh, yeah! I have fire powers now!” Kong Kong chirped. He stared at his hands, which lit up with flames. Kong Kong threw a few punches, then kicked with a flaming foot. Lala made a throwing motion.

“Do this, do this!” Lala chirped. Kong Kong made a throwing motion and from the flames emerged a grappling hook designed after a zygodactyl bird foot. Kong Kong let out a giggle.

Lala flew over to Frankie and clapped twice. Frankie smiled and copied her. The claps produced several lightning bolts and shook the strange realm they were in. Lala smiled proudly.

“All right! Now, the MaJack powers reduce injury and strain on the body and sharpen your reflexes. Trust me, you’ll need it.” Lala explained. “Now let’s kick some blobby butt!”

Lala soared through the sky and the white void disappeared. Everyone was now back in the playground. The Spookiz were all still in their MaJack forms. Now, there were several of the Forsaken. They all looked like animate whale blubber with varying amounts of canine features. They were levitating around the Spookiz.

“MaJacks, light em up!” Lala chirped. The Spookiz rushed into battle.

Cula tapped his cane a few times and then pointed at several Forsaken. The bats violently swarmed them, reducing them to nothing.

Zizi threw one of her capsules into a horde of Forsaken. It rapidly turned them all to dust.

Kebi formed vines from the ground which whipped and crushed several Forsaken into dust.

Kong Kong somersaulted, turning himself into a ball of flame. He crashed into several Forsaken like a bowling ball.

Frankie clapped his hands, causing an explosion of lightning. Several Forsaken were caught in the blast.

Soon enough, the Forsaken were all destroyed.

“Hurry! Close the rift before more come!” Lala shouted.

“How do we do that?” Kebi asked.

“Hold hands and concentrate really hard!” Lala chirped. “Then yell ‘MaJack Star Seal’! Okay, you don’t have to do that but still!”

The Spookiz all joined hands. Zizi noticed she was holding Cula’s hand and got tummy flutters. Cula thanked the deities that he was wearing gloves.

They all felt an intense power flowing through them.

“MAJACK STAR SEAL!”

A star-shaped beam of light burst from within their circle and crashed into the rift. The star slowly faded and when it did the hole was gone and the night sky was back to normal.

The Spookiz turned back to their regular forms. They collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

“Neat, huh?” Lala chirped. “Get some rest, I’ll be back tomorrow night. We’ll go to another realm that needs the MaJack’s help and meet with my brother. He said he found his own team of heroes to fight the Forsaken!”

“There’s more MaJacks?” Zizi asked.

“Well, no. I could only fit five Lanterns in my skirt and I can’t exactly go back for more. I’m really not supposed to be here, much less be giving out fairy weaponry.” Lala groaned. “Nowadays, the Court won’t touch anything out of their jurisdiction, even if it poses an immediate threat to all of reality! So, my brother Han and I went on a journey to find heroes strong enough to defeat the Forsaken and save reality! I know with enough training, you guys are going to save everyone! I believe in you, MaJacks!”

Lala turned to leave. She stopped suddenly.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Lala chirped. She touched each of the Spookiz’ wrists. White beaded bracelets with a pumpkin charm matching the color of their respective lantern appeared on their wrists. “Use that to summon your Lantern and transform anytime!”

“Thanks, Lala! Man, this is so cool, we’re like superheroes!” Kebi chirped. Kong Kong pumped his fist and cheered.

“Super MaJack Friends Forever!” Kong Kong chirped. The Spookiz all fist-bumped.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. New Allies! Enter the Stardust Crusaders!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spookiz meet some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we’re going there.
> 
> Also, side note, I tend to project on Kong Kong a lot. That may explain a lot of things that happen later on. 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read this! Enjoy!

When the Spookiz woke up the next night, they wondered if they were dreaming. A quick look at their wrists confirmed they weren’t. They tried their best to go about their day, all the while thinking about the events of the previous night.

Once again, they were on the playground. A flash of light appeared in the sky and down soared Lala.

“Hello, MaJacks! I have a mission for you!” Lala chirped. “My brother, Han, has gathered his own team of heroes! We agreed to meet in the rendezvous realm in a few minutes! Come on!”

“Wait up, how do we move between dimensions?” Cula asked. Lala froze.

“Oh, right. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it for now!” Lala chirped. She grabbed at the air and pulled open a rift with a Velcro noise. In the pocket, a white light pulsated. The Spookiz gasped in awe.

“After you!” Lala chirped. The Spookiz hopped through the portal. Lala entered and closed the pocket behind her.

The next thing the Spookiz knew, they were piled on the ground in another world. Lala held her hands over her mouth.

“Sorry!” Lala scratched the back of her head. The Spookiz got up slowly. Just a ways away, what looked like a male version of Lala was looking around. Lala’s face lit up.

“Han! Over here!” Lala waved. Han smiled and flew over to his sister at lightspeed. They hugged and twirled in the air. The Spookiz looked behind Han to see five oddly dressed, insanely buff men and a Boston terrier.

“Han, look, these are the heroes I chose to receive the Power Lanterns!” Lala pointed at the Spookiz. Han rubbed his chin.

“They sure look like they need ‘em.” Han snarked. “These guys, on the other hand, they managed to fight a time stopping vampire and win!”

“Yeah, right! You’re so gullible!” Lala snarled. Lala and Han got into a slap fight.

“Hey, hey, calm down!” The most ridiculous looking of the men came and separated the bickering fairies. “If we’re going to defeat this threat, we’ll all have to work together!”

Lala and Han sighed.

“Right. I’m sorry, Han. We really need to stick together. So many realms are at stake, here.” Lala clasped her brother’s hands.

“I’m sorry, sis.” Han looked down out of guilt. “Let’s introduce our heroes to each other!”

Han flew over to his heroes.

“All these guys and their dog have magical powers called ‘Stands’. Most people can’t see them, but other Stand users and I think MaJacks may be able to see them!” Han explained. 

He floated behind the sullen-looking one clad in mostly black. “This is Jotaro Kujo. He’s kind of a grump. His stand is Star Platinum! Star Platinum is really strong and can stop time for a bit!” 

A purple, half-naked man with long, flowing hair emerged from behind Jotaro. Jotaro let out a huff. Han floated behind the oldest man.

“This is Joseph Joestar, he’s Jotaro’s grandpa! His stand is Hermit Purple, which can create images of the future from any technology!” Han chirped. With a crackle, purple vines slithered around Joseph’s arms.

“Nice to meet you, kids!” Joseph chirped. 

Han floated next to the shortest of the men. “This is Noriaki Kakyoin! His stand is Hierophant Green, with the ability to puppeteer someone from the inside and fire off a powerful attack known as the Emerald Splash!”

A thin humanoid with a body that resembled a melon appeared behind Kakyoin. The lower half of its body unraveled and wrapped loosely around its user. 

Han floated behind the man in the red robe. “This is Mohammed Avdol! He works as a fortune teller! His stand is Magician’s Red, which can create fire and do all sorts of cool things with it!” 

Avdol folded his arms and nodded. From behind him emerged an insanely buff man with a bird’s head. The bird-man let out a loud screech. 

Han hugged the arm of the most ridiculous looking man. “This is Jean-Pierre Polnareff! He’s not very bright but he has a good heart!”

“Hey!” Polnareff shouted in offense. Han giggled.

“His stand is Silver Chariot! Silver Chariot is a master swordsman, capable of slashing just about anything and at lightning speed!” Han explained. From behind Polnareff emerged a robotic looking knight. It brandished its sword proudly.

“And this little guy,” Han scooped up the Boston Terrier, which immediately started wiggling in protest. “is Iggy! Iggy’s a good boy, yes he is!”

Avdol cleared his throat.

“I’ll take it from here. Iggy’s stand is The Fool. The Fool has control over sand, being able to shape it as it pleases.” Avdol explained. He pulled a package of coffee-flavored gum from his pocket. Iggy noticed this almost instantly. He frantically wriggled in an attempt to escape Han’s grip. A tendril made of sand burst from the ground and grabbed Han’s leg, forcing him to release Iggy. Iggy snatched the package of gum from Avdol’s hand and ran behind a bush to enjoy it. Avdol chuckled.

“Alrighty! You got some pretty cool dudes, there, bro!” Lala turned to the Spookiz. “Come on, MaJacks, show them what you got!”

“MAJACK LIGHT UP!”

One transformation sequence later, the Spookiz were in their MaJack forms. Everyone but Jotaro looked impressed. Kong Kong excitedly hopped up to Avdol.

“Same powers, same powers!” Kong Kong chirped excitedly. Avdol laughed.

“Yes, we do have similar abilities!” Avdol couldn’t help but feel endeared by Kong Kong’s enthusiasm. Kong Kong fidgeted and sheepishly giggled. He then hugged Avdol’s leg as tight as he could. Avdol smiled warmly and kneeled down to stroke Kong Kong’s back.

Polnareff let out a squeal when he saw Zizi’s outfit.

“Oh my goodness, look at you! You’re like a little porcelain doll!” Polnareff cooed. “Ooh, I could just eat you up, you’re so cute!”

Zizi giggled and cupped her cheeks.

Cula waved his cane around, a swarm of bats following it. Jotaro simply watched.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Cula stared at Jotaro expectantly. Jotaro let out a huff and pulled his hat over his eyes.

“I guess,” Jotaro replied. Internally, he was freaking out and wishing he could do that but with dolphins.

Frankie stared at Joseph expectantly.

“What?” Joseph asked.

“Got any food?” Frankie asked. Joseph laughed boisterously. He pulled a granola bar out of his pocket. Frankie ate the whole thing, wrapper and all and started clapping, forgetting he was in MaJack form. Joseph fell on his butt due to the shockwaves produced by the clap.

Kakyoin stood and listened as Kebi gushed about his cool new powers.

Lala and Han watched in satisfaction.

“Alright, guys, I’m going to show you a cool trick you can do to help your non-MaJack allies! Simply touch their hand while you’re in your MaJack form! High fives, hand-holding, it doesn’t matter what you do!” Lala chirped. “That’ll give them a boost and help them out when they’re down!”

“At the beginning, the boost will last about an hour, and it will give them just enough power to be able to contend with the Forsaken. But, as your bond as a team grows, your boosts will last longer and be more effective!” Han explained. “Go on, try it! You’ll need it soon!”

Each MaJack gave a high five to the crusader they were talking to. Except for Kong Kong. He smiled shyly and held out his hand. Avdol smiled and placed his finger in Kong Kong’s palm. Kong Kong held onto his finger.

Energy coursed down each of the Spookiz’ arms and into the respective Crusader. The Crusaders felt a huge surge of power coursing through their bodies. Their stands manifested and the ones that had mouths let out a yell.

The Crusaders all glowed with the signature colors of the respective MaJack they were boosted by. Lala and Han floated around them.

“Y’all feel good, don’t ya?” Lala chirped.

“That’s the MaJack’s Helping Hand for ya!” Han winked. “Like that name?”

Lala got a serious expression on her face.

“Now, there’s a good reason that we chose to rendezvous here.” Lala held her hands out. An image of a planet appeared in the air. “This is the realm where the event that caused the rift happened.”

“Will eliminating the Forsaken here seal the rifts in all of the realms?” Kakyoin asked.

“It won’t, but this place probably has a very high concentration of them compared to other realms. Maybe we could find out how the rift was formed and how to seal it once and for all.” Lala explained.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the distance. Everyone looked over to see a dark cloud looming over a strip mall.

“Well, speak of the devil.” Han shook his head.

“MaJacks and Crusaders, light em up!”

KO, Rad, and Enid were utterly exhausted. They had been fighting back squads of these... things for hours. They were seemingly impervious to any attacks. They kept coming and coming and wouldn’t stop.

“Cob, we’re screwed! Absolutely screwed! We can’t keep these things at bay much longer!” Rad yelled, barely keeping two of the things at arm's length with his powers.

“I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up for!” Enid shouted, throwing the occasional fire kick to keep the things away.

“I wish there was a team of magical heroes that could help us beat these things!” KO lamented.

As if his prayers were answered, he noticed something clearing a path through the creatures.

The MaJacks and their companions made mincemeat out of several Forsaken. Through the commotion, Kong Kong noticed the three weakened heroes watching in awe. He hopped over to them and waved.

“High fives all around!” Kong Kong chirped. Confused, KO, Rad, and Enid lifted their hands. Kong Kong gave them each a high five. The three heroes felt invigorated and ready to fight again.

“Whoa, what is this?” Enid asked.

“I feel even buffer than usual!” Rad flexed.

“This is so cool!” KO chirped.

“Don’t just stand there! Join the fray! The high fives I gave you made you able to stand toe to toe with these enemies!” Kong Kong chirped. He hopped back into the battle.

KO, Rad, and Enid pumped their fists and joined the fight. Now their attacks cleaved through the creatures like a hot knife through butter.

Soon enough, the Forsaken were all gone.

“Hurry, seal the rift!” Lala shouted.

“MAJACK STAR SEAL!”

With that, the rift in the sky was sealed and the sky turned back to normal. Enid looked down at Kong Kong.

“Thanks for the high fives, little dude, you really saved our butts back there.” Enid ruffled Kong Kong’s hair. Kong Kong giggled.

“You’re very welcome, Miss... uh...”

“Enid. Nice to meet you!” Enid held out her hand. Kong Kong shook it.

“My name’s Kong Kong!” Kong Kong chirped.

“Cute,” Enid commented.

“I suppose you’re wondering what just happened.” Lala proceeded to go on one of her signature exposition tirades, relaying everything that happened so far. Rad almost fell asleep several times during it.

“I believe I can be of assistance.”

Everyone whipped around to see a small kappa wearing a yellow jumpsuit, holding a piece of a Forsaken.

“Dendy!” KO chirped.

“I overheard your exposition. I believe that if we study these creatures, we may be able to locate their source dimension. If we seal the rift there, it is most likely that they will stop appearing in other worlds.” Dendy explained. Lala flew over to her.

“Excuse me, do you know Old Fairish?” Lala asked.

“Why yes! I’m not especially fluent but I could help provide translations.” Dendy responded.

“Good.” Lala pulled a scroll out from under her skirt. “This scroll contains a list of abilities given to all Power Lantern users, but we’ve only managed to decipher a few lines. Curse you, olden fairies!”

Dendy’s goggles shimmered.

“I would be glad to help you,” Dendy replied.

Meanwhile, just across the street, Professor Venomous was sitting at his desk.

“Yes, yes, very interesting. Well, we here at Voxmore would love to have you and yours as collaborators. You are an excellent craftsman, and will certainly make our products better.” Venomous smiled. “I believe that with you and your family’s talents, our products, and enough research into inter-dimensional travel... we could rule the universes.”

Professor Venomous held out his hand.

“What do you say, Kars? Do we have a deal?”

Kars smiled and shook Venomous’ hand.

“I believe we do, Professor.”

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocking, right? Stay tuned!


	3. Let’s move in together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy and the twins make a plan. Meanwhile, Han makes a home-away-from-home for the heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were housemates. Oh my Cob they were housemates.
> 
> I just love writing character dynamics, so so much.

Kars stood in the sunlight. He stared at himself in confusion.

“This realm is so strange,” Kars commented. “I only feel a bit weary. In my home realm, I would have died.”

Professor Venomous put his hand on Kars’ shoulder.

“Interesting,” Venomous remarked. Suddenly, the sun turned around. It had a pair of silly cartoon arms, a mouth, and a pair of sunglasses.

“S’up?” Chirped the sun. Kars winced.

“Maybe that’s why,” Kars commented.

Meanwhile, in Dendy’s lab...

Dendy was running a test on the tissue sample she collected from yesterday’s battle. Lala and Han watched with bated breath.

“This is remarkable! This tissue sample is not like anything I’ve ever seen!” Dendy remarked. “It’s so unique. I should build a machine that can track the creatures’ presence in other dimensions. That way, the MaJacks won’t have to randomly travel through realms on the chance there is a rift.”

“Oooh, that’s a great idea!” Lala chirped. “How are you going to be able to scan other realms, though?”

“That is where you come in. You said you were the children of one of the members of the Great Court, correct?” Dendy asked. The twins both nodded. “Then you may possess some of her magic. If you use your magic to charge the machine, we might be able to see other dimensions.”

Lala and Han smiled.

“Of course we’ll help!” Lala chirped.

“Excellent. Work on the machine shall commence shortly!” Dendy chirped.

“I have an idea too! It’s not tech-related, but, it’ll be useful!” Han raised his hands and a hologram of a house appeared between them. “What if we made our heroes a nice little home? A place where they can hone their skills and just hang out! It’s crucial they all become close for the multiverse to have a chance!”

“Great idea, bro! Go do it.” Lala grinned awkwardly. Han’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you’re not coming?” Han asked.

“I’m helping Dendy with her project!” Lala chirped. Han smirked knowingly.

“Gotcha, sis. Have fun, you two!” Han flew off.

“Okay, uncover your eyes!”

The Spookiz and Crusaders did so. They marveled at the tall house before them.

“Cool, right? There’s a training center around back!” Han flew around back and the heroes followed. The training center consisted of an obstacle course with the occasional beanbag chair hanging from a wooden structure.

“This place has everything 10 people and a Boston terrier could ever need! Bathrooms, a kitchen, bed...” Han’s eyes widened. “Dang it!”

“What’s wrong?” Kong Kong asked.

“I only made nine bedrooms! Two of you are going to have to room together.” Han lamented. Kong Kong immediately got an idea. He excitedly hopped up to Avdol.

“I-um, uh, um.” Kong Kong stared down at the ground and fidgeted. He looked up at Avdol nervously. “C-Could we room together?”

“Wouldn’t you like to stay with one of your peers, Kong Kong?” Avdol asked. Kong Kong’s fidgeting turned more intense.

“I just thought we should, uh, be close since we have the same powers.” Kong Kong awkwardly smiled. “I promise I won’t need much or bother you. All I need is a box in the corner of the room and I’ll be happy.”

“A box in the corner? You deserve better than that.” Avdol replied.

“You don’t understand, Mr. Avdol. He loves cardboard boxes.” Cula retorted. “Once, I got a toy, and he wanted the box, so he tried doing all this stuff for me. I ended up in a few casts.”

“Another time, I held a tea party, and he only came because he wanted the box I was using as a table!” Zizi chimed in.

“What’s this about boxes?”

Everyone turned around and saw the Bodega Trio. Kong Kong’s face lit up.

“Hi, Enid!” Kong Kong chirped as he waved. Enid smiled.

“Hey, Kong Kong, what’s new?” Enid asked.

“Mr. Avdol’s going to let me be his roommate!” Kong Kong chirped.

“Now, Kong Kong, we haven’t agreed to anything yet.” Avdol scolded. Kong Kong frowned.

“I-I’ll do your laundry! You’ll never have to touch your dirty undies again!” Kong Kong blurted. Avdol and Enid both stifled a laugh.

“Alright. I’ll let you be my roommate. We just have to find you a nice box and a blanket to go with it.” Avdol kneeled down and stroked Kong Kong’s head. Kong Kong gasped and hugged Avdol.

“Oh thank you! I promise I’ll be a good roomie!” Kong Kong chirped.

“I know where we can find some cool boxes! There’s a bunch of them behind the Bodega, some from stocking, some from Boxmore attacks.” Enid informed.

“What’s Boxmore? They sound so fun!” Kong Kong chirped.

“It’s a factory just across the street from Lakewood Plaza. They make evil robots there.” Enid explained. “It’s run by Lord Boxman-“

“Wow! He sounds so cool!” Kong Kong squeaked. Enid winced.

“He’s not as cool as he sounds. He’s just a dumb butt obsessed with wrecking the plaza for no particular reason.” Enid picked her teeth idly. “But he does make some cool boxes, I gotta admit. You should see some of the boxes that Raymond comes in.”

Kong Kong gasped deeply.

“Let’s go RIGHT NOW!” Kong Kong chirped. He hopped off. Enid caught him mid hop and turned him around.

“Plaza’s that way.” Enid corrected. “Bye, guys, I’m taking Kong Kong to find some boxes!”

“Okay, Enid!” KO chirped.

At Gar’s Bodega...

Red Action was leaning against the wall with her two friends, Drupe and Gregg, looking aloof and cool as usual. When Enid walked into the alley, Red Action grinned.

“Hey, babe! We still on for that date tonight?” Red Action shouted.

“You know it!” Enid shouted back. Kong Kong looked up at Enid, confused.

“Girls can date girls?” Kong Kong asked. Enid tilted her head in confusion.

“Uh, yeah, dude. It ain’t weird.” Enid replied. Kong Kong stared down at his feet.

“Enid?” Kong Kong looked up at Enid sheepishly.

“Yeah?” Enid replied.

“Can boys date other boys, too?” Kong Kong asked. Enid smiled softly.

“Of course they can.” Enid replied. Kong Kong grinned from ear-to-nonexistent-ear.

About an hour later, Kong Kong hopped out of the alley, clutching his prize. It was a small box, most likely meant for a Jethro.

“Nice, buddy.” Enid looked over and saw something strange over at the Voxmore factory. She quickly pulled Kong Kong behind her and hid in the alleyway.

“What’s wrong, Enid?” Kong Kong asked. Enid shushed him and pulled out her phone.

“There’s some weird guys over at Boxmore,” Enid explained. Over at Boxmore, standing in the yard along with Professor Venomous and Boxman, were three insanely buff, near-naked men. Enid recorded them for a while.

“Come on, let’s show this to the others.” Enid dashed from the alley like a ninja. Kong Kong hopped close behind, making sure to not forget his box.

Everyone was settling in at the house. Avdol sat in an easy chair with a cup of tea.

“I wonder when Enid will be back with Kong Kong.” Avdol thought out loud.

The door slammed open.

“Everyone! You gotta see this!” Enid held out her phone. The Crusaders and the other Spookiz all huddled around Enid’s phone. Joseph pushed Polnareff out of the way and took the phone from Enid’s hand. Immediately, the color drained from his face.

“OH MY GOD!” Joseph shouted.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Joestar?” Avdol asked.

“Th-This is impossible! H-How? How are they here?” Joseph clutched his head. “Wamuu was dead, Esidisi was dead, Kars was lost to the depths of space!”

“Wait, wait, slow down! You know these guys?” Enid asked.

“I fought and defeated them long ago. But they’re here, right now.” Joseph was quivering with fear.

“Well, a lot of realms contain the same people and locations, but different events may occur. For instance, these versions of your foes may have come from a version of your realm where your grandfather never consummated his marriage, and thus, you weren’t around to beat them!” Han explained. Joseph sighed.

“That’s a bit reassuring.” Joseph turned to Han. “But what are they doing walking around in the sun? Back in my world, that killed ‘em!”

“If you haven’t noticed, the sun in this realm is... different,” Han commented, shuddering. “That may be why.”

“They’re probably here because of that rift thing,” Enid commented.

“Enid, I think you and the other plaza heroes should try and keep an eye on them, just in case they try something.” Han relayed. “The MaJacks’ top priority is curbing Forsaken invasions and sealing rifts wherever they may appear. However, if these villains are power-hungry enough, they may develop tools to travel through realms and try to conquer them.”

“I know that’s what Kars is.” Joseph snarled.

“Until then, keep fighting them as you usually do, and tell us if you see something suspicious.” Han requested. Enid nodded.

“Looks like we all got our work cut out for us, huh?” Enid asked. Kong Kong smiled.

“Nothing the MaJacks can’t handle!” Kong Kong cheered. Enid hoisted Kong Kong onto her shoulder.

“We’ll provide you guys with as much help as we can at the Plaza. Whether it’s intel on the bad guys or just a snack.” Enid assured.

“Come on, MaJacks!” Cula chirped. All the Spookiz got in a circle and did a fist bump.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Voxmore X Pillar Men Collab? The Vicious Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes meet a new kind of monster created by Professor Venomous and Kars. Then, Avdol and Kong Kong go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t post yesterday! I’m fine, don’t worry!

Kars clasped his chin as he stared at the desecrated machine.

“So, this is the Rift Generator.” Kars’ face scrunched up. “This is what brought about the rifts?”

“Yes. My-“ Venomous cleared his throat. “‘business partner’ bought this device off of a shady website. I don’t know what he was hoping to achieve with it.”

Kars chuckled and shook his head.

“I have faith in our partnership, Kars.” Venomous gripped Kars’ shoulder. “If you can prove you have the skills I need, we could become the most powerful life forms in all of existence.”

Kars chuckled. “What of your skill? It would take a lot to impress the likes of me.”

“Oh, I think you will find yourself quite satisfied.” Venomous pressed a button on a remote, opening a door in the side of the room. Within the darkness, tens and tens of bright red eyes glowed.

Suddenly, the alarm blared in the Bodega. The heroes quickly rushed out to meet their foe.

“Hello, Lakewood Losers!” Lord Boxman growled. Venomous smiled.

“We’re proud to announce we’ve struck a deal with some new... collaborators.” Venomous grinned wildly. “Please give a warm welcome to...”

“Wamuu!”

Wamuu appeared out of seemingly nowhere. The wind swirled around his exposed horn.

“Esidisi!”

Esidisi appeared in a burst of flame. He raised his hands, showing off his creeping veins.

“And last but not least, my dear friend Kars!”

Kars appeared in a flash of light. A curved blade jutted from his forearm.

Venomous leaned on Kars. “Now Kars here, he’s a very accomplished craftsman. One particular creation of his, the Stone Mask, has some very interesting effects.”

Suddenly, there was the sound of something big, heavy, and fast approaching the plaza. Before the trio knew it, something knocked them into a wall. KO looked up to see what looked like a cross between a dog and a gorilla. It had seven eyes, one on the center of its face, and three running down each of its sides. Riding the monstrosity was Fink and Darrell, wearing matching papier-mache cowboy hats.

“Get along, vampire gorilla-doggy!” Fink chirped.

“Yeehaw!” Darrell took off his hat and whipped it around.

The creature let out a horrific bellow and charged again. KO, Rad, and Enid screamed and jumped up, then ran away from the monster. They fired the occasional attack behind them as they narrowly avoided its attacks.

“We’re gonna need backup!” Enid whipped out her phone.

At Dendy’s lab, she, Lala, and Han were working on the machine. Dendy’s hackpack rang. She pressed a button, bringing up a hologram of Enid.

“Hello, Enid. How may I be of assistance?” Dendy asked.

“Dendy, get the twins to get the MaJacks! Voxmore made something with their collaborators! It’s even worse than the Forsaken!” Enid waved her arm frantically. “Heck, get the Crusaders too for good measure! Hurry!”

Lala and Han nodded. They flew off.

The Spookiz were in class as usual. Suddenly, their bracelets went off. Cula raised his hand.

“Mr. Sam! I have to go to the bathroom!” Cula lied. Everyone else agreed loudly. They hustled out of the classroom. Reaper Sam shrugged.

The Spookiz ran outside to see Lala, looking frantic.

“Guys, Voxmore decided to act! The Bodega is in trouble!” Lala yelled. Kong Kong gasped.

“Oh no! I hope Enid is okay!” Kong Kong fretted.

“Transform and get a move on!” Lala commanded.

“Wait, we have class!” Cula protested.

“Oh, don’t worry. An hour in their world is a minute in yours!” Lala explained.

“That’s awfully convenient!” Kebi chirped.

“Hurry!” Lala shouted.

The Spookiz transformed. Lala opened a portal for them and they jumped in.

The Spookiz and the Crusaders landed just a short walk away from the carnage. They gave each other high fives to prep for the harsh battle.

“MaJacks and Crusaders, light em up!” Lala and Han cheered.

Enid smiled when she saw the little red shape coming down the hill.

“Kong Kong! Come here, buddy!” Enid kneeled down and held out her arms. Kong Kong grabbed both her hands, imbuing her with power. Enid twirled him around until they both became a cyclone of fire. Enid tossed Kong Kong into the air. He flew over the creature’s back. Kong Kong kicked both Fink and Darrell in their faces. They fell off of the abomination, landing to the ground in a crumpled heap. Venomous clenched his fists.

“Very well. This creature doesn’t need a rider for it to crush those heroes.” Venomous snarled.

“I have to say, Venomous, it was a stroke of genius for you to splice those rift creatures with animals of your realm.” Kars purred. Venomous chuckled.

“Well, it would take someone of great intelligence and skill to create something like that Stone Mask.” Venomous lightly elbowed Kars.

“It was your idea to use it on your creations.” Kars placed a hand on Venomous’ shoulder. They held a gaze for a minute. Fink watched the strange scene play out in front of her.

“Get a room, you two.” Fink thought.

“Uh, PV!” Boxman tugged on Venomous’ lab coat and pointed to the battle. Venomous looked over and gasped. Four of the creature’s eyes were destroyed. It was wobbling unsteadily as the heroes pelted its limbs and remaining eyes with their attacks. Venomous growled and lunged to join the fray, but Kars stopped him.

“No, please. Allow us.” Kars smirked as his blade emerged. Esidisi’s fingernails popped open, allowing his veins to creep out.

“We would love to crush these pests like the bugs they are.” Esidisi looked behind him. “I bet you’re itching for a good fight, huh, Wamuu?”

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” Wamuu cracked his knuckles. “Perhaps this realm has an opponent worth my time.”

The Pillar Men rushed into the fray. Avdol turned his head to see the three men rushing at him and his allies.

“Everyone, they’re trying to distract us from the creature!” Avdol shouted. “Two of you come with me and we’ll keep them back!”

Polnareff ceased his slashing of the creature’s leg. Rad floated back down from the freshly destroyed eye. The three men clashed with the other three.

Polnareff and Kars were locked in an intense duel. Their blades clashed violently.

Avdol let out several bursts of flame as he dodged Esidisi’s veins.

“Can’t take the heat?” Esidisi teased.

“I was forged in it.” Avdol retorted with a grin.

Wamuu and Rad stood across from each other.

“You look as soft as a fresh peach,” Wamuu commented. Rad didn’t know whether he was flattered or insulted.

“Y-Yeah, well, you’re going down!” Rad charged at Wamuu. Wamuu smiled and went to block.

CRUNCH!

Rad’s fist slammed into Wamuu’s face. Wamuu stepped back. Pain flared throughout his face. Wamuu’s hands flew to his nose. He pulled them away, staring at the blood on his hand. Wamuu smiled.

“This shall be interesting.” Wamuu snarled. He charged at Rad, alternating between attacking and dodging the other’s attacks. They looked like a pair of tan and turquoise blurs to onlookers. Wamuu began to laugh from the adrenaline coursing through him.

“What are you laughing at?” Rad asked. Wamuu punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Rad tried to get up, only to be pushed to the ground by Wamuu’s foot on his chest.

“We’ve had a wonderful battle. It was the most exhilarating I’ve had in a while.” Wamuu purred. “And so, I will spare your life for now.”

Wamuu lifted his foot from Rad’s chest. Rad coughed and sputtered.

“What is your name, warrior?” Wamuu asked.

“R-Radicles,” Rad responded.

“Radicles. A name befitting a great warrior.” Wamuu gently held Rad’s hand. “May we duel once more in the future.”

Rad’s cheeks lit up pink.

“Hey, quit schmoozing with your new boyfriend!”

Fink ran up and slapped Wamuu on the thigh.

“Come on! Back to the drawing board! The dumb heroes managed to beat our monster!” Fink huffed. Wamuu nodded and stood up.

“Keep training. Get stronger. One day, you may be able to defeat me.” Wamuu smiled softly at Rad. He picked Fink up, turned around, and left. Rad stared at him in awe. KO and Enid ran over and helped Rad up.

“Rad! Are you okay?” KO asked. Rad smiled despite his black eye.

“Is it wrong if I think that guy’s hot?” Rad blurted. Enid and KO groaned.

“Come on, we already had this arc!” Enid bemoaned.

Later that day, everyone was relaxing at the house. Kong Kong hopped up to Avdol, who was resting in his easy chair with a book. Kong Kong stared down at his feet. Avdol looked down at the shy little Jiangshi, a small smile sneaking onto his face.

“Hello there.” Avdol set his book aside. Kong Kong stood in silence for a few more seconds before letting out an exaggerated yawn.

“Boy, I sure am sleepy! C-Can I, um...” Kong Kong began sweating noticeably. “Um, can I, um,”

Kong Kong got stuck on a feedback loop of “um”s and “can I”s. Kebi, with a tired and slightly annoyed look on his face, came up and tapped Kong Kong like he was a malfunctioning machine.

“Can I curl up on your lap and sleep?” Kong Kong finally sputtered out. Kebi smiled and dusted his hands, going to the kitchen to get himself a snack.

“Haven’t you put your box in our room yet?” Avdol asked. Kong Kong facepalmed and looked to the corner of the room. There sat the Jethro box he got from behind the Bodega.

“Oh! I forgot!” Kong Kong chirped. He went and picked up his box. He took it upstairs to his and Avdol’s room.

Avdol’s room was wonderfully decorated. Dark red walls and soft white carpet complimented each other spectacularly. There was a rather large bookshelf filled with books on one end of the room. There was another shelf on the other end, holding a few decorations and an incense burner which filled the room with the scent of sandalwood. There was a dog bed in the corner, undoubtedly for Iggy. At the back wall, there was a king-sized bed with deep red sheets and a single, large deep red pillow. Kong Kong hopped over and placed his box next to Avdol’s bed. Kong Kong looked around feverishly, then hopped onto Avdol’s bed.

Kong Kong giggled as he curled up in Avdol’s bed. He let out a soft sigh of happiness as he relished in what he presumed to be Avdol’s warmth and soothing scent.

“Kong Kong.”

Kong Kong let out a scream. He whipped around and saw Avdol.

“Mi-Mister Avdol! I-I, um,” Kong Kong hopped off the bed and into his box. He smiled nervously. Avdol walked up to Kong Kong’s box and kneeled down.

“Hey, where’s your blanket?” Avdol asked.

“Blanket?” Kong Kong asked.

“Don’t you have a blanket?” Avdol asked.

“No, I don’t usually sleep with one.” Kong Kong shook his head.

“Oh, that just won’t do.” Avdol picked Kong Kong up. “We have to get you a blanket.”

Kong Kong was too flustered to speak. He grinned an awkward, wavy grin and simply relaxed in Avdol’s touch.

“Everybody, I’m heading out to get Kong Kong a blanket!” Avdol informed.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Han flew up to Avdol. “I convert your pounds to this country’s currency, technos, and back again whenever you come and go from this realm!”

“How convenient!” Avdol chirped.

Later that day, Avdol was at Whatever the OK KO version of Walmart is. He was looking through the baby blankets.

“Hmm...” Avdol picked up a fluffy, white blanket with spots of several colors. “How about this one?”

Kong Kong was looking elsewhere. On the shelf just across from them was a menagerie of plushies. The one Kong Kong was staring at was a male dobsonfly. It was baby blue and its wings were crinkly and covered in tags. The mandibles were covered in a soft, bumpy green plastic.

“Do you want me to buy that for you?” Avdol asked. Kong Kong looked down at his feet.

“You don’t have to. I mean, you’re already going far enough with the blanket. I really don’t even need that.” Kong Kong curled up, hugging his knees. Avdol walked over and grabbed the stuffed dobsonfly. He placed it in Kong Kong’s lap.

“You really don’t have to-“

“Hush. I want to.” Avdol smiled warmly at Kong Kong. Kong Kong smiled and hugged his dobsonfly.

“Thank you so much!” Kong Kong chirped.

“You’re very welcome.” Avdol purred.

Back at the house, Kong Kong was lining his box with his soft purple blanket. He grabbed his dobsonfly and hopped in. He rubbed his face against its soft fabric. Suddenly, the realization hit.

Kong Kong hopped downstairs.

“GUYS WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO CLASS!” Kong Kong shouted. The other Spookiz panicked and rushed out the door. Kong Kong stopped for a moment. He hopped back and hugged Avdol’s leg.

“I can’t thank you enough for what you did today!” Kong Kong looked up at Avdol with his bright purple eyes. “W-Would you like to have some tea with me tomorrow?”

“I would be glad to!” Avdol gave Kong Kong a pat on the head. “I’m looking forward to it!”

“Okay, see you tomorrow!” Kong Kong chirped as he hopped out the door. Avdol chuckled.

“I think I’ll like having him as my roommate.”

END OF CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you stay tuned for more!


	5. A Spot of Tea and a Frightful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kong Kong and Avdol have the tea they discussed last chapter and Dendy reveals her project. Then, Kong Kong has a frightful encounter with Professor Venomous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting as much! I’ve been having a bit of a block! I may need a bit of help figuring out what world the MaJacks should travel to first.

Avdol took several small sips of his tea. He let out a soft hum of satisfaction.

“This is very good!” Avdol chirped. Kong Kong smiled proudly.

“This is to thank you for buying me that blanket and plushie yesterday!” Kong Kong chirped. “You’re so nice, Mister Avdol!”

Avdol softly smiled.

“It’s no problem really. I enjoy doing kind things for children.” Avdol purred. Kong Kong took a few sips of his tea.

“What’s your job?” Kong Kong asked.

“I’m a professional fortune-teller,” Avdol responded. Kong Kong’s eyes lit up.

“Wow, you can see the future?” Kong Kong chirped.

“Not quite. Using various methods, I can get an idea of what someone’s future might be. It’s mostly up to interpretation.” Avdol took another sip. “For example, did you know that you can use the shapes that tea leaves form in the bottom of your cup to tell your future?”

“Wow!” Kong Kong was absolutely fascinated.

“What do you want to be when you grow up?” Avdol asked. Kong Kong’s grin faded.

“There’s not much a Jiangshi can do.” Kong Kong slumped over, burying his face in his teacup. “People hate monsters. People want to hurt them.”

Avdol’s heart stung for the little guy.

“I’m sorry.” Avdol reached over and gently stroked Kong Kong’s head. Kong Kong’s hat slipped off, revealing his bald head. Avdol smiled softly as he stroked Kong Kong’s scalp.

“Come sit in my lap.” Avdol purred. Kong Kong leaped over the table, almost knocking the kettle over. He snuggled up in Avdol’s lap like a little kitten. Avdol smiled warmly and stroked Kong Kong’s head. He picked up his teacup and took a sip.

“I-I, uh, really like you, Mister Avdol!” Kong Kong chirped. Avdol patted Kong Kong on the head.

“I like you too, Kong Kong. You’re a wonderful boy.” Avdol purred.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Kong Kong grabbed onto Avdol’s robe with his tiny hands.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, guys!” Enid’s voice rang from the other side of the door.

“Come in.” Avdol chirped. Enid entered.

“Dendy and the twins have something ready to show all of us. You coming?” Enid asked.

“Of course. Just allow us to clear the table first!” Avdol responded.

A bit later, Avdol and Kong Kong were headed to Dendy’s lab.

“Oh my gosh!”

A pink dog in a barista outfit ran up to Avdol and Kong Kong.

“Your son is adorable!” She chirped. Kong Kong smiled and giggled shyly. Avdol was befuddled.

“W-What?” Avdol looked down at Kong Kong, who was holding his cheeks and giggling.

“She thinks I look like you!” Kong Kong let out another giggle. “I must be so handsome!”

Avdol smiled, feeling oddly flattered.

Finally, Avdol and Kong Kong arrived at the lab.

“There you are! What took you two so long?” Polnareff slapped Avdol’s shoulder.

“We were having tea,” Avdol replied.

“He let me sit in his lap!” Kong Kong chirped.

“Aww, that is so sweet!” Polnareff patted Kong Kong on the head.

Dendy loudly cleared her throat, drawing the room’s attention to her and the large, tarp-covered thing.

“I suppose you are wondering why we have called you all here.” Dendy began. “I have created a machine which will help you on your mission.”

Dendy and the twins whipped the tarp off, revealing a large machine. It had a screen, a large keyboard, and two chambers connected to either side.

“This is the Forsaken tracker. With the tissue sample I collected from your battle, I can track the Forsaken’s presence in other dimensions.” Dendy walked over to one of the chambers. “It’s almost complete. All that’s left to do is find a way for the twins to charge the machine with their magic.”

“That’s so cool, Dendy!” KO chirped.

“It may take a while to actually find a way to connect the twins’ power to the machine. The Great Court fairies tend to abstain from teaching their children to fulfill their duties for quite a while.” Dendy explained.

“It wouldn’t have been much longer. Just a century or two.” Lala smiled awkwardly.

“That’s okay! We can wait a bit longer.” Joseph then shuddered. “Those things are so squishy and awful. Blech!”

Later that night...

Kong Kong woke up. He was wrapped in his blanket and clutching his dobsonfly. He let out a scream when he remembered.

“Oh no! I have to get home! Recess is almost over!” Kong Kong screamed. He quickly leaped away.

Kong Kong soon found himself lost in the streets of Lakewood. The street lamps were off. He had no idea of where he was.

CRUNCH!

Kong Kong whipped his head back. Even if something was there, he couldn’t see it.

crunchcrunchcrunchcrunch

Kong Kong let out a whimper and pulled his hat over his eyes.

HISS-S-S-S

Kong Kong felt his arm being grabbed and his entire body being whipped into the air. Two giant, glowing yellow eyes bored into his soul.

“What do we have here? You look like the pesky little hero that destroyed my creation yesterday.” Venomous snarled. Kong Kong hid his bracelet behind his back. Venomous grabbed Kong Kong’s other arm and inspected his bracelet.

“Ahh, that makes sense. You’re one of those magical kids.” Venomous literally hissed. “I bet all your other little friends are too. You know what happened to the last magical kid I found?”

Venomous reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small pink compact. He opened it up, revealing a cracked mirror. Kong Kong shuddered.

“I bet they won’t be as annoying without even one of their members. Don’t you types run on love and friendship and all that jazz?” Venomous pinched Kong Kong’s bracelet.

Suddenly, Professor Venomous was bodied. Kong Kong checked his wrist to find his bracelet was still there. He promptly transformed.

Standing in front of Kong Kong was Avdol.

“Kong Kong, are you alright, did he hurt you?” Avdol asked.

“I’m fine, Mister Avdol!” Kong Kong chirped. “Let’s kick his butt!”

Avdol smiled. He summoned Magician’s Red, who let out a loud screech. Kong Kong let out a weak imitation of said screech. Venomous smirked.

“Well, well, the little guy had some backup.” Venomous chuckled. “This isn’t over, Kong Kong. I’ll be back for your bracelet. And you too.”

“H-How do you know my name?” Kong Kong asked.

“A-Are you kidding me? He just said it!” Venomous facepalmed before smashing a vial against the ground. It created a cloud of smoke. While Avdol and Kong Kong coughed their lungs out, Venomous escaped.

“Where did he go? I wanna beat him up!” Kong Kong looked around frantically.

“He left. I don’t think he has any powers of his own, so he would rather not have faced us head-on.” Avdol explained. Kong Kong hugged Avdol’s leg.

“I won’t let him hurt you, Mister Avdol. I promise.” Kong Kong vowed. Avdol softly smiled, absolutely endeared.

“Come on, I’ll help you get back home.” Avdol purred. Kong Kong and Avdol walked all the way to where the twins were, illuminating the way with their flames.

END OF CHAPTER 5


End file.
